Sam Helsing
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Set at the end of Monster Movie. Dean goes to help Sam. Limp!Sam Protective!Dean


**Title:** Sam Helsing

**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Humor/hurt/comfort

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Dracula, Jaime

**Summary: **Set at the end of Monster Movie. Dean goes to help Sam.

* * *

Dean comes running into the room just as he hears Dracula call his brother Van Helsing and sees his little brother being thrown through the air. Dean wince as his brother is thrown into a pity excuse of a brick wall. The oldest Winchester growls at the vampire as his brother collapse unconscious to the floor after trying to get up again.

Dean lunches out his arm to punch the Dracula disguised creature, but he's too slow and Dracula locks his arm and punches Dean over and over again. The shapeshifter says something in his ridiculous accent while he grabs Dean's face.

_This really is stupid,_ Dean thinks before he knees the shapeshifter in the stomach and pushes him off.

"How about now you shut up?" Dean looks from Dracula to the gun on the floor before running for it. Instead he runs straight into the shapeshifter and is knocked back a few feet and onto the floor. Dean hears the Dracula extreme fan imitator make another move at him. While he's down two gunshots is heard across the room.

Dean watches as Dracula turns around and faces no other then the bargirl, Jaime.

"It's beauty that killed... the beast," the shapeshifter says dramatically as he backs away from Jaime.

"No Mina, do not weep" the shapeshifter sure takes his time to die. Dean looks from Jaime in time to see the girl send the shapeshifter a weirded out look, to Dracula as the shapeshifter falls into a chair.  
"Perhaps this is... how the movie... should end," Dracula keep babbling on before he finally falls silent in the chair.

Everything is quiet for a few moments before Dean gets back up on shaky feet and notices a strange look on Jaime's face.

"Nice style you got going there," the blond girl sends him a little smile. Dean is about to send back some kind of sexy remark when his eyes lands on the whole in the wall.

"Oh damnit! Sammy?" Dean runs past the pretty blond and climbs through the hole and kneels beside his brother, who's still out cold. He's lying on his side, on top of rubble and face resting against his own shoulder.

"Sam?" Dean rests one hand on Sam's shoulder and brings the other to under his face to lift it up. Jaime comes up on the other side of Sam and kneels behind the youngest Winchester.

Dean feel how cold his own hand is against Sam's warm cheek and thought maybe that could wake up his little brother.

"Hey Sammy. Wakie wakie, baby boy," Dean teased and ran his cold hand over Sam's forehead and then tapping his cheek before looking up at Jaime.

"I love caring men," she teased while sending Dean a flirty look while running a hand over Sam's side. Dean raised an eyebrow, envying Sam just a tiny bit.

"Then you're going to love me! I'm all about love," Dean winked before putting a more fake-serious mask on his face,

"Oh, well you know. He's my little brother. It falls natural," Dean gave the girl his usual cocky smile as he collected Sam in his arms. Sam groans as his head fall not all that softly against Dean's shoulder. That seems to bring Dean out of his flirting mode.

"You're okay there, Van Helsing?" Dean asks as he run a hand through Sam's hair to check for possible wounds, but finds only a smaller lump and rests his hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah Hansel," Sam snorts, still a little out of it. Dean ignors the nickname and helps his brother into a standing position. They manage to get out of the rumble and hole without much problem and soon the three of them are standing in the room where the shapeshifter lay dead in a chair. Dean has one of Sam's arm draped over his shoulders while Jaime's on his other side.

"I think you're a little fragile, Sammy. Getting knocked out by a paper wall like that?" Dean joks and tightens his hold around Sam.

"I can tell you one thing, Dean. That was not paper wall," Sam rubs the back of his head and grimace.

"Don't touch it," Dean grabs Sam's arm and put it around his shoulder again.

"Aw you two are so sweet," Jaime grin and send Dean a flirty wink which didn't seem to go unnoticed by Sam who is squeezed between them.

"Ah well it's my destiny to take care of this kid. He has seem to have taken a habbit of getting knocked out lately," Dean pats Sam on the chest, but looks at Jaime.

"Yeah, okay. Super! Get a room," Sam rolls his eyes and finally squeezes his way out from between his brother and his flirt when it starts to get real awkward.

"What? Nah, I'm getting you to our hotel," Dean shook his head out of his flirt-trance like state and looks at his brother. They had gotten into a part of the building that looked like a completely normal house compared to the old castle like part they just had come from.

"Dude, just go or else I'll tell everyone you're a vir-" Dean throws himself over Sam and locks a hand over his little brother's mouth.

"I'm fine, okay?" Sam says under Dean's hand.

Dean and Jaime look at each other in silence.

"Okay! Let's go!" Dean clap Sam on the shoulder before running his arms around Jaime and hurries out of the house, followed by Sam.

"You rock sometimes you know that?!" Dean finally shouts to his brother before vanishing around a corner.

"What a horn-dog," Sam just snorts to himself and heads back to the nearby hotel.


End file.
